


Sleepy Serpent

by TheTyger



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley in snake form, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a snake in Aziraphale's laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Serpent

Aziraphale was folding clothes. (Not that he necessarily needed to, as Crowley was so fond of reminding him, but he found it was calming and made it easier to think.) He found a snake curled up in the basket, asleep, head buried under a blue shirt (the one Aziraphale had bought for the demon, and he wore nearly every other day, simply because the angel always looked so adorably _happy_ when he caught him wearing it).

"Really, my dear," he sighed. The snake opened his golden eyes and sleepily wound its way up Aziraphale's arm to wrap around his shoulders, resting his head on top of the angel's. He buried his nose in Aziraphale's curls and closed his eyes again.

"Crowley?"

"Shh. I'm going to sssleep now. Night, angel."


End file.
